Foreign Letters
by Infatuated Demon
Summary: Ciel dreads taking a foreign language class in his Junior year of high school. How will his assigned (mysterious) pen pal change this?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: **Ciel dreads taking a foreign language class in his Junior year of high school. How will his assigned (mysterious) pen pal change this?

**Rated:** M for language, adult situations, and use of drugs/alcohol. This may be triggering due to off stage scenes.

* * *

The first day of school. Ciel Phantomhive woke with dread. It took him nearly 20 minutes to dress. After that time he laid, until his Aunt called him. He rose, and picked up his backpack from the floor, which was next to the door. He sat himself on the stool closest to him. Then he ate, lacked hunger; a simple piece of toast with butter was enough.

"You're going to be late," his Aunt had said to him.

_I know what time it is. _Ciel had thought. But he stood up, he had given in to his Aunt's worry. "Goodbye Ciel," his Aunt smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she kissed his temple.

Ciel had flinched sightly, mostly the want to not be touched. She would be back in the morning. She had taken a night shift since Ciel's freshman year, figuring he'd do fine by himself. Of course this is true. He hardly has any friends. Only one is a trouble maker, and honestly, a creep. Yet, he is the one he spends most time with, it is forced. Why had Elizabeth made such a friend, where, and how? Any thought close to that causes his eyebrow to furrow in disgust.

In a few minutes after Ciel's Aunt left, he had left for school himself. He had went to the bus stop, where Alois was waiting. "Hey, Ciel!" Alois grinned. "Ready for the first day of Junior year?"

"Yes, I suppose. It isn't going to be any different from this year," Ciel replied.

Alois shrugged. "Aren't you excited at all?" He had asked.

"No," Ciel replied.

With that the bus had came, and they had boarded.

* * *

Ciel looks at the sheet of paper, showing him his schedule. _Foreign Language class is first. _He thinks, utterly annoyed. The requirement for college is two years, sometimes three. Because he decided to take a break from foreign language class in Sophomore year, it would mean he will have to take it in Junior or Senior year. So he decided to get it over with. It bothers him, for he really didn't see the point, with the translating technology. Yes, there are jobs which need people to speak different languages, but still. How can a few classes help?

_Will I sit in the back or the front? Perhaps the middle. Most people want to sit in the middle, believing the people in the back of the room are trouble makers, and the people in the front of the room are "teacher's pets." Then again, sitting in the back may draw attention away from me. It could also possibly draw more - damn it, I'll just sit in the front._

With that Ciel takes a seat closest to the door in the front row. He sets his backpack down by his feet, and a pencil and pen on his desk. About half the people are present, from what he can tell, too many of them were walking around greeting their old friends.

_Luckily, it doesn't look like I have any of my so called "friends" in here. _Ciel thinks. - _Never mind. Meyrin is here. _He spots her entering the room with a grin on her face, as she spots him.

"Ciel!" Meyrin beams. "It's good to see you!"

Ciel smiles slightly, a fake one, but still a smile. "Good to see you as well."

Meyrin nods. "I'll see you later." She walks to the back of the room, to see her old friends.

_At least it doesn't seem like she's going to bother me. _Ciel thinks.

The rest of the students flood the classroom, taking their self picked seats.

"Settle, class," the teacher says. He writes his last name on the board; Aberline. "I've let you all pick your seats for now, but there will be a seating chart in approximately two weeks." The class groans, yet most of them know what he was going to say, but they all hoped to sit by and near their friends.

"Most of you know each other, but there are a few new students. Go around and say your names," Aberline says. "You start," he points to Ciel. He already knows Ciel's name, having him in his class him in Freshman year, but lets him say his name like everyone else will.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel says, as a portion of the class listens.

The students go around and say their names, but Ciel doesn't pay much attention, finding that knowing her peer's names isn't too important. He already knows most of them anyway.

Some of the new students stare at Ciel, curious of the event which caused the use of his eyepatch. They try not to stare, but general curiosity doesn't allow them to stop. Ciel used to find it rather annoying when people started, but he had gotten used to it.

The Aberline starts to go over how the class will work. "For the Juniors and Seniors you will be assigned a pen pal from a class in France who are studying English."

Ciel catches the words Aberline said. _Really? More unnecessary work. _He sighs.

"In a month you will begin writing to them. You will write in French, and your pen pal will write in English. This will carry on until the end of the year," Aberline continues. He pauses. "In four months, your pen pal will arrive here, to meet you in person. They will be staying for ten days. Sharing your phone numbers, email, anything of the sort is now allowed. In the first letter you will include your name, a picture, and share your interests with your pen pal. The other letters are what conversations you will choose to write about."

* * *

"Found you!" Elizabeth yells across the lunch room, running towards Ciel. Alois smirks, walking behind her. She hugs Ciel tightly.

Ciel groans. "Elizabeth, get off!"

"Ciel, I missed you! It's been a whole month since I've last saw you!" Elizabeth exclaims as Alois reaches them. "You should have taken the foreign language class last year, you could have a free period like Alois and I," she pouts.

"I was too busy," Ciel argues. "Let's just have lunch."

The three of them sit at a circular table. Ciel begins to eat his sandwich with ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and mustard. Elizabeth talks and talks about what she's been doing over the summer. Ciel pays attention when she faces him, looking at him directly. Alois politely listens, though they spent a lot of time together.

Of course they did. Alois and Elizabeth started to date that summer, both able to get along wonderfully, and easily. Ciel doesn't mind too much, noticing Alois is not crude around Elizabeth. He took into consideration that Elizabeth doesn't know Alois' true personality, but he also knows that Alois is sensitive, and would not truly hurt another.

"I'll see you guys after school," Alois says as the lunch period ends.


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter is more of a prologue, because I feel like being more lazy in this fan fiction. I'm already finding my other fan fiction, Stalker to be a drag, due to the first seven chapters (part one). So I feel the need to jump right into this one! I usually hate fast paced books, but I've succumbed to speed this one up. I hope it doesn't bother anyone.

* * *

Ciel starts writing his _30th_ letter to his pen pal in France. Much to his surprise, him and is pen pal have become fairly close. As close as Ciel allows someone to get, him being a secretive person. However, his pen pal is also secretive. It doesn't bother him too much. But his pen pal never has shown a picture of himself, not in the first letter, not at all. Ciel asked if he had forgotten, his pen pal simply replied that he had forgotten, but no letter had contained his pen pal's picture. Ciel let it be. Soon the two classes who are taking English, will be coming soon. Will his pen pal come?

Both often have banter in their letters, yet also engage themselves in sophisticated conversations. Ciel always finds the slight gestures of weakness amusing. His pen pal usually is in a way cold, also strict, smart, arrogant, charm perhaps an aspect as well. Though Ciel never shares his intimate secrets in life, neither did his pen pal. Each are at an equal level of knowing each other's daily life and personalities. As if they are friends, less than just a good acquaintance.

Ciel never wants to admit it, but his pen pal may just be more of a friend than his "friends" in his physical life. Which is why Ciel fears that his pen pal may not come here at all, so many questions to ask and thoughts to exchange. "Sebastian Michaelis," he murmurs. _Who are you? _He asks himself. Despite the how quiet the class is, no one hears him. If they did, it may be odd at first, but they'd come to the conclusion that Ciel forgotten how to write his pen pal's name in French - something like that.

Ciel proceeds to write his letter.

_Dear Sebastian,_

I know I've had a proper introductions when our conversations have ended, when we change topics, but since time is running out I'm asking a question.

Do you have any interest in participating in traveling here with the rest of your class? If that is the case, I'll be seeing you in two weeks.

- Ciel

Ciel stares at his letter, re-reading it, he is unsatisfied - but it'll have to do.

"Please turn in your letters now," Abberline announces.

* * *

Sebastian sits in class, paying attention to his teacher who got the attention of most of the class a few moments before.

The teacher hands the students their letters from their pen pals. He says their names as he puts the letters on their desks. "Michaelis..."

Sebastian open the envelop, and starts to read the short letter. He smirks at Ciel's wish, who shows the affection of their friendship. Some weakness shown. _Of course I will. _He thinks.

Truly Sebastian wants to meet Ciel. He finds him to be an intriguing young man. Both of them are young men in high school; Ciel a Junior, Sebastian a Senior.

Sebastian writes him back, confirming that he shall come.

* * *

Airplane food. Disgusting. Though Sebastian read it is only because of the elevation. It is strange, but that is the reason why. He sips a cup of water, then puts it down. He doesn't have a window seat, so he looks straight ahead, not having interest in watching the T.V.

Some of the students have never been in a plane before - including Sebastian. They are very excited, showing. But many of them exaggerate their sickness. Sebastian is sick of their whining, and so is many of the other passengers.

Flight attendants almost look as if they are asking for it - their dresses. There is no need for a uniform to present them as an attractive person. People are just on a god damn plane to reach their destination, and most of them hate planes with fear. And now one of them is flirtatious towards Sebastian when coming around. He somewhat plays along, but soon he will tell her to leave him alone, for now he is polite. She is obviously a few years older than him, plus, he's in high school - this plane is taking too damn long.

Sebastian survives the plane ride, he sighs in exhaustion and annoyance and a mix of relief when they finally land.

The other students become excited once more - with glee of relief they express to each other. Finally! The plane has landed. No more god damn plane sickness.

_Here we go. _ Sebastian thinks, grabbing his bag.

When outside the plane their teachers takes attendance. The students surround him in a circle. "Michaelis?"

"Here," Sebastian replies.

The teacher continues, each of the students are here, safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel Phantomhive sits nervously in class. He taps his foot up and down off the ground with legs crossed. He looks at the clock next to the classroom door. Soon the students will finally meet their pen pal partners. Only twenty more minutes.

"It's an exciting time," Abberline says. "I hope you all have studied well, it would be easier to speak to your pen pal partners this way," he chuckles. "As you know, everyone will be absent from the rest of your classes this week. However, this means you'll also have homework from your other classes."

The class groans.

"I expect you to finish your school work and use your time well," he says. "We're going to move the desks around into a group of six. You may chat with your other peer's pen pals too."

The students move the desks into groups, taking fifteen minutes or so. This is purely due to the excited chatting and laughter the students exchange. Abberline doesn't seem to mind, expecting a reaction.

"Ciel!" Mey-rin cheers. "Are you excited?"

Ciel shrugs. "I suppose."

Mey-rin pouts. "You must be, you should make more friends. Stop being so gloomy!"

"You sound like Elizabeth," Ciel sighs.

"Whatever, just have fun with it," Mey-rin says.

Speaking of the devil. There is knocking on the door's window. It gets Ciel's attention. Elizabeth waves. "Come here," she mouths, gesturing to do so. Over the racket, only a few others notice.

Ciel walks out of the classroom to see her, and apparently, Alois.

"Hey!" Elizabeth squeals. "Good luck."

"Elizabeth if you're caught, you may get into trouble," Ciel says. Even though Elizabeth has always seem like such a goody-goody, she often breaks the rules without a care in the world.

"Relax, Phantomhive, the teacher is giving us a break, we're in the middle of a long test," Alois rolls his eyes. Yes, Alois is telling the truth, but still. There is a crowd signing out to the bathroom all the time - which they shouldn't just be hanging around. After all, it is a bit odd... Hanging out in the bathroom. (Teenagers)

"Alright," Ciel says. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth beams. "Alois wishes you good luck too."

Alois nods. "You said you don't know what he looks like right?" He says mischievously. "What if he's like a druggie type guy, a drunk?" He giggles.

"Alois!" Elizabeth says loudly. "Don't be so mean," she taps him lightly on the forehead.

"I doubt it," Ciel says. "He's strange though, but he acts proper."

"Oo~," Alois purrs. "You've made a friend, haven't you? Haha! Defending him a stuff~"

"Wonderful!" Elizabeth smiles.

Ciel would have facepalmed right there if it didn't look so ignorant, like some sort of internet addict.

"Uh-oh," Alois says. "Time to get back to class~ Enjoy yourself," he skips off.

Elizabeth holds Ciel's hands together. "Wish me luck on the test?" She asks.

Ciel smiles slightly. "Good luck, but you shouldn't need it."

Elizabeth smiles back, then catches up to Alois.

So, Ciel simply slips back inside the classroom. He looks around the room for the spot he may be assigned to sit in. Mey-rin waves her hand. "Over here."

Ciel sits a seat away from her.

"This is great," Mey-rin says. "Can't wait to meet your pen pal too."

Ciel nods slightly as Mey-rin hands him his backpack which she had taken at the request of Abberline (until Ciel got back).

In a single file line the French students stand in the door way, their teacher comes in. "Tell us when you're ready, Mr. Abberline," she says.

"We're ready now," Abberline replies.

She grins, letting the class in.

Ciel looks at the "crowd" of students, very curious to find out which one is his pen pal. It aggravates him that he doesn't have a clue what Sebastian looks like, especially after what Alois said. (Alois, always making everyone uncomfortable.)

The other class looks for their pen pals in the room to greet them.

Sebastian eyes his with a slight smirk. Ciel is exactly what he pictures on the day-to-day bases. He with his unemotional face sitting quietly, looking as if he has an attitude of believing he is better than every other person.

He moves to Ciel. "Hello, Ciel," he says.

Ciel looks up at the person supposedly his pen pal. He shakes his hand.

"I'm your pen pal," Sebastian states.

"You never sent me a picture of yourself," Ciel replies.

"I do not like pictures," Sebastian says.

"You sound like a depressed teenager girl, wanting to hide her repulsive face," Ciel smirks.

Sebastian chuckles slightly. "Are you trying to persuade me to have a banter-full conversation?"

Much to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian speaks fluent English. He must have been studying it for quite sometime to be this fluent. He dismisses Sebastian's question, putting it aside. "How long have you been taking these classes?"

"Ah," Sebastian says. "I originally lived here until I was nine. Then I moved to France. But the foreign language class still counted as one." But yes, Sebastian had developed an accent.

"Fortunately," Ciel adds.

Sebastian sits next to him.

"How was the plane?" Ciel asks.

"The flight was smooth. For most of the time we didn't have to wear the seat belts," Sebastian says. "You used to travel a lot, correct?"

Ciel nods.

"Turbulence?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah," Ciel replies.

After ten minutes, Abberline notices the racket. Too busy with his own preparations to notice before. "Settle, class, they're taking a test down the hall."

The student's voice levels go up and down throughout the classroom. There are many shushings from one student to the other. Not only are they excited for meeting their pen pals, but the fact that it's Friday _clearly_ doesn't help.

"We can grab a cup of coffee during the morning tomorrow," Sebastian says, pretty much making it a definite without Ciel's consult.

Ciel raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you stay in the hotel with your class? It doesn't seem allowed."

Sebastian sighs. "Looking out for me?" He asks. "You've forgotten, I am the age of eighteen. It doesn't matter. The teacher just wants to check up on us every few hours," he shrugs.

"I see," Ciel says. "Alright."

"Have you worked on your French?" Sebastian teases.

"Hardly. I don't really see the use for it," Ciel sighs.

"You know that your name means sky in French?" Sebastian hums.

"Yes, Elizabeth told me," Ciel says. "She's not even in this class," he mutters.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Sebastian asks.

"One of my peers," is Ciel's reply.

The conversation goes dead momentarily, but they pick it up against soon enough. Sebastian teases Ciel more, Ciel not able to exactly comprehend what Sebastian is saying. The smallest of pouts appear on Ciel's face when he interprets it incorrectly. Ciel being a very competitive person.


	4. Chapter 4

Mey-rin had talked to Sebastian, interrupting Ciel's and his conversation. It rather annoyed Ciel at the time, but he met Mey-rin's pen pal partner, Aleister. He seemed to be a strange young man, but he would be spotted in a crowd for another reason. A pretty boy with several accomplishments in his schooling. (Overly dramatic too.)

Ciel was almost distracted, but Mey-rin's flirtatious attitude became highly noticeable. Sebastian didn't tell her to screw off, but had politely carried on with their conversation.

"What do you want me to order you?" Sebastian asks Ciel. Sebastian puts on his glasses to read the menu.

_I didn't expect that he needed glasses. _Ciel thinks. "You don't have to pay for me, I'm not a girl," he snaps.

Sebastian smirks, then chuckles. "I never said you are," he replies. "Even so, I'd rather pay for you as well, it's easier to have one order."

Ciel glares at him. "Fine," he growls. His eyes scan across the menu, it is a bit blurry, but still readable; having only a little eye troubles. "A green tea latte."

Sebastian nods, getting in line. Luckily, there is only one person in front of him. It is early enough in the morning before a rush of people come in on their way to work. He had picked Ciel up at five in the morning, simply to bother him. It took Ciel twenty minutes to wake as Sebastian had a conversation with Ciel's Aunt.

Ciel picks out a seat next to the window, looking out blankly.

Sebastian approaches Ciel once their orders had been finished making. "Here," he hands him the green tea latte.

Ciel takes it. He soothing feeling goes throughout as he sips.

"I apologize for waking you up so early," Sebastian says in a way, randomly; simply to start their conversation. It is rather awkward talking to someone in this way; never in the flesh much before. Just like when these peculiar "internet friends" meet up. (To only say the least, a more dangerous situation.)

"It's fine," Ciel sighs. He looks at Sebastian for seemingly, a long moment. It's as though something isn't right. He adverts his eyes. "Mey-rin took a liking to you," he says as if she is a pet. (Perhaps a dog - Sebastian would prefer a cat.)

Sebastian chuckles. "I see, I noticed."

Something about Sebastian's carefree tone bothers Ciel, sensing this happened often with other females, swooning over him. Well, Sebastian _is _an attractive young man. Yeah, it would make sense, probably fucking annoying on some levels too. "Pay no mind to her," Ciel says.

"Why is that?" Sebastian chuckles in amusement more.

"I've known her for quite a while, she can be overwhelming," Ciel replies.

"I see, are all your friends this way?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel nods. _Pretty much. _He thinks.

Sebastian's phone suddenly goes off. There isn't a song as a ringtone, expected by Ciel. He checks it, eyebrows furrow in disgust, refusing the call.

Curiosity getting the best of Ciel, without using manners he asks, "Who was that?"

"Just a person who I know, I'm not sure how they had gotten ahold of my number," Sebastian says, doing his best to control his temper. (Yes, doing very well.) "...Now that I've met Mey-rin, who is this Elizabeth?" He asks.

"She's my cousin, not just one of my peers," Ciel states.

"Are you close in age?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel nods.

"Hmm," Sebastian muses, looking at Ciel. "Is there anywhere you wish to go? I'm here for a few days without knowing which places are best."

"It's fairly boring around here," Ciel begins.

"I see," Sebastian replies. "It's beacasue you lived here all your life, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Ciel sighs. "I usually don't go out anywhere," he says. "Unless someone forcibly drags me a long," he mutters.

"You're not much fun are you?" Sebastian smiles his cheshire smile.

Ciel glares at Sebastian expectably. "If that is what you think, go ahead."

"Well, you're obviously not someone to engage yourself in a social event, such as a party," Sebastian replies.

Something catches Ciel's attention. There, across the street is Elizabeth, waving like a dumb ass pansy excitably, along with Alois. He groans.

"What?" Sebastian asks expectantly. He looks out the window.

"It's Elizabeth," Ciel sighs. "Mey-rin must have told her that I'd come here in the morning."

"Is it that you don't want to see her?" Sebastian asks, knowing the obvious answer.

"Ciell~" Elizabeth chimes, walking inside. "So, this is Sebastian?" She smiles. Sebastian shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"You as well," Sebastian replies.

"This is Alois," Ciel gestures towards him.

Alois nods, staring at Sebastian with slight unhappiness.

Sebastian pays no mind, ignoring it for now.

"Is there something you need, Elizabeth?" Ciel asks.

"I just wanted to meet your new friend!" Elizabeth gleams.

Ciel doesn't know if Sebastian and him are friends per se. It's kind of odd being friends with someone which he's barely known for only a few months. "Elizabeth I don't know if-"

"I'm very glad to meet you now that Ciel has mentioned you. I can put a name to a face," Sebastian grins to be polite.

"Ciel talked about me?!" Elizabeth squeals, thrilled that her cousin cared enough to do so.

"Yes, of course," Sebastian confirms.

"Oh, what did he say?!" Elizabeth asks as if Ciel isn't even there.

"All great things," Sebastian answers.

Ciel's eye brow furrows, as well as Alois' (trying to hide it). Charming Elizabeth is certainly awfully annoying for Alois himself. On the other hand, Elizabeth is just plainly bothering Ciel.

"Call me Lizzy, Sebastian!" Elizabeth says. "We'll be friends now too."

"Gladly," Sebastian replies. Ciel clears his throat. "Did Mey-rin mention we'd be here?"

Elizabeth nods. "Yes, she told me over the phone."

"I see," Ciel sips his drink.

"Are you going to show Sebastian around?" Alois asks.

"Not particularly," Ciel replies, looking at Sebastian for any approval.

"You have to!" Elizabeth cuts in.

"I'm sure Sebastian is tired from the plane ride," Ciel says for an excuse, but truly they aren't far away.

Sebastian gives in to Ciel's hints. "Yes, another time, it would be great if you two came along."

"It's a date," Alois murmurs.

"Alois and I are going shopping, we plan to the entire day at the mall," Elizabeth _hopefully_ exaggerates.

The good thing about Alois is that he has a feminine side, so he doesn't mind going shopping or watching some chick flick - very satisfying for Elizabeth.

With that, Alois and Elizabeth both leave.

Sebastian chuckles. "She's awfully loud."

Ciel rolls his eyes like every other stupid adolescent. "She is."

"Never the less, are you leaving now as well? You've finished. I can get back to the hotel," Sebastian says with the smallest pout.

"Fine you can come with," Ciel mutters.

* * *

a/n Haha. You hate me, don't you? I love Alois and Elizabeth, so they shall come in whenever they please. They're ruining Sebastian and Ciel's time together you say? Boohoo.


	5. Chapter 5

They reach Ciel's house after walking approximately two or three blocks, only taking a cab that far.

Sebastian somewhat studies the outside of Ciel's house (as he did before) as they walk up to the front door.

"She's on swing shift. She won't be here until around midnight," Ciel says, referring to his Aunt. "She won't bother us," he adds.

Sebastian nods in response. "Alright."

Ciel reaches into his pocket to take out his copy of the house keys. He unlocks the door, letting Sebastian and himself in.

"You do have a nice home," Sebastian says, mainly confirming it to himself.

Ciel nods. "It's decent," he replies with some thought in his tone. He leads Sebastian to the kitchen for him to sit at the counter. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asks casually to be polite.

"Anything is fine," Sebastian answers for the same reason.

Ciel rolls his eyes. "Just say something specific," he sighs.

"I haven't seen your room," Sebastian changes the subject easily.

Ciel glares at Sebastian. "What about it?" He asks.

"I'm interested in what you may store in it, because of the character of yourself," Sebastian says with a cheshire smile. With that Sebastian heads for the stairs and starts walking up. "Which room is yours?" He calls.

Ciel's one eye narrows. He looks as if he is almost marching right up to Sebastian. "The first room on the left," he grumbles. Though Ciel enjoyed a bantering conversation, Sebastian's curiosity in Ciel's personal life makes him uneasy.

Sebastian walks to his room, Ciel following right behind.

"Charming, simple," Sebastian states, eyes scanning across the room. "Very expect from you," he chuckles.

Sebastian's words are very true. Ciel's room is a small room with a white ceiling and walls. Everything is organized and in it's place. A dark wood desk, chair, and bed are the only pieces of furniture in the room. A lamp and a small box on the desk, but not too much more. No pictures or sentimental things detectable, perhaps in a drawer there'd be something interesting, Sebastian concludes.  
"I see," is Ciel's response, simple as his plain room.

"So," Sebastian begins his sentence and conversational shift. "Do you need to work on your French more?" He asks. "Perhaps you've been flunking a few of the tests?" He questions teasingly.

"No," Ciel snorts quickly. "I have an A in the class," he backs up his refusal to the offer. For the moment the thought of failing the most credit earning test so far this year crosses his mind. It would make sense that this test would be after the French students leave.

_I haven't been studying lately._ Ciel thinks. _Damn._

Sebastian smirks a full smirk. "That's good." He looks at Ciel with amusement and fondness. Walking closer to him, he stares. _So predictable. _He thinks.

Ciel looks at Sebastian sternly. "I bet you're too ignorant to even pass the class in English, too difficult even for your native tongue."

Sebastian laughs. "Believe what you want, Ciel." He leans down to Ciel's eye level.

Their lips meet, catching Ciel off guard. His one eye widens, before taking part in the kiss as well. They act slowly, gently pushing their lips together. Both are surprised with the softness of the kiss and lips.

Still slow not scare the other off, Sebastian wraps an arm around Ciel's waist. He presses his other hand to Ciel's lower back, almost in a stroking motion. Ciel complies to the motions, wrapping an arm partially around Sebastian's neck. An embarrassing noise comes through as the kiss becomes slightly more passionate. "Mm," Ciel muses. Both breathe out steadily in a controlled manor and keep the kiss clean. Sebastian stares into Ciel's one eye, wanting to share eye contact. Ciel looks back hesitantly, a blush creeping onto his face.

Sebastian is first to break the kiss. He breathes in through his mouth, lips brushing up against Ciel's. His lips curl into a smile, lightly pressing Ciel against the wall. He kisses him again with a little more confidence, resting a hand on Ciel's shoulder. The kiss lasts a few extra moments before he breaks it again.

The overwhelming feeling of a dumb ass lovestruck looser fills Ciel. He doesn't know whether to be enraged or pleased. _What was that? _He thinks of asking Sebastian, but it'd be too stupid and innocent. Maybe the approach of saying, _What the hell man?!_ is appropriate. Nah, never mind.

Instead of all those options Ciel just stares at Sebastian, dumbfounded.

Sebastian smiles his normal cheshire cat smile again, different from a sincere one shared during the kiss.

"You do like me Ciel," Sebastian states. _It's written on your face. _He thinks.

"Tch," Ciel scoffs. Maybe _he's_ the dumb ass here.

"Don't you?" Sebastian asks. "I know you do, it's not something you can denny."

Ciel looks away for a second, then back to Sebastian. "You did so."

"I did," Sebastian agrees. "Don't you want to continue in our relation? There isn't a reason not to express."

Ciel sighs. "Whatever way you decide it to be."

Sebastian grins. "Is the submission?"

Calmly Ciel says, "No."

"It is your decision, but you're fine with this for now," Sebastian says. "Will you nod for me, Ciel?"

Ciel nods. _Whatever _would have been the proper teenage response.

* * *

a/n I am aware some of my readers may think this development has come too soon, but may I remind you that Sebastian and Ciel have been communicating for four months. It should be enough to decided whether or not they'd like each other romantically - also, they're _adolescents_. Please review for this chapter! It is very important that you do. I'm willing to take new ideas into consideration and see what my readers think of this story. With more reviews, I'll be more encouraged to update for this particular time. You /can/ ignore my request, but please.


End file.
